


Take Hold

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Loki's Horned Helmet, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki's helmet is finally used the way it was intended.





	Take Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/gifts).



> Hands up anyone who was shocked as fuck at seeing these tags show up in a new posted fic of mine? HAHA.
> 
> But seriously, if you haven't already checked out [Frostiron Kink](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/) I suggest you _get on that_. It's a great ~initiative for anyone who wants to see these boys getting ridiculously smutty. Which, granted, you wouldn't expect to see that from me, but I am more than supportive of this goal. So much so that I couldn't resist filling a prompt.
> 
> So please enjoy! This was the prompted by **FancyKraken** :
> 
>  _Loki on his back with Tony kneeling above him, holding onto the horns of Loki’s helmet while he fucks into Loki’s mouth_.
> 
> I hope you like, oh fabulous prompter! :)

Loki's mouth was hot as sin, and it shouldn't be, not when he was supposed to be from a race that was much colder than Tony's - but fuck it, Tony didn't even care.

All he cared about was rocking his hips further into that open mouth that was stretched wide and _obscene_ for him.

Loki had been the one to start it. He showed up in their room in his leather outfit and his _helmet_ and merely unbuckled his pants in order to fuck Tony. It was glorious and degrading as Loki whispered all kinds of filth into his ear. Fucking into him slow and just the right side of rough.

"On your knees and hands for me, Stark." He'd demanded with a curve to his mouth that told Tony it would be _worth his while_ to agree.

And Loki always kept his promises.

When they were both sated, Loki had removed their clothing with magic before revitalizing Tony's cock, shooting it back up into hardness and making him moan. It had only gotten worse when Loki had pulled Tony on top of him and laid down flat on his back, smirking and wearing that gold monstrosity.

He hadn't asked, hadn't ordered. Loki had merely begun _describing_ what could be done by Tony until he'd crawled up Loki's form and knelt above his lover's face. Loki had opened his mouth wide and Tony had gripped the horns and fucked himself inside.

It was _glorious_.

He'd started slow, giving Loki time to get use to the feeling. Loki was unconcerned at the pace, rubbing his tongue on the underside of Tony's cock and swiping the head whenever Tony pulled back and out. But the better it felt, the harsher Tony's thrusts became until he was letting himself go _deep_.

Loki wasn't even trying to stop him; he was _purring_ as if Tony's inability to remain gentle - remain _careful_ \- was all the more arousing to him.

It was enough to snap Tony's control. His hands were sweaty on the gold but he took a stronger grip and _fucked_ into that warm, swallowing mouth. He wished he could use the helmet to pull Loki closer, but he didn't have the strength, all he could do was chase the pleasure caused by throat, tongue and lips.

He was moaning and panting, rocking his hips as his body quivered. When Loki swallowed _hard_ , he shouted before jerking forward. Loki kept up the increased pressure as he stuttered his hips, slamming down against Loki in a way that would have hurt, could have damaged or made a lesser lover choke.

But Loki was a God and he gripped Tony's hips. He pushed him deeper and slid the tip of Tony's cock down into the overwhelming tightness of his throat until Tony could only shout and thrust wildly as he came in Loki's mouth, gripping the horns for all he was worth as he rode out his pleasure.

When he finished, it took Loki pushing him away and helping him lay back down on the bed to make him blink back to the room. Loki's mouth was red and his voice was rougher as he leaned on his elbow and looked down at Tony.

There were smudge marks on his horns and he looked as satisfied as if he'd had the orgasm. He stroked a finger over Tony's mouth. "I really must teach you how _unbreakable_ I really am."

Tony could only shudder and let out a weak moan. He didn't know how much more of Loki's ideas he could take without being tempted to keep the God around for much longer than just a fling.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeell, what did we think? While smut is still not something I write _often_. It's not _impossible_ \- as this can clearly contest. We'll see what happens in the future.
> 
> But on a different note: I have been _waiting_ to post this fic until after I had posted a porny chapter in Chaotic Geometry. I wanted that be a ~surprise. Hehe. (Still a bit shocked I'm not hiding under an anon bush for this, like wtf. This is 'steamy' for me. :|)


End file.
